drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2001
2001 (MMI) fue un año común comenzado en lunes según el calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado: *''Año Internacional de los voluntarios. *''Año Internacional del diálogo entre civilizaciones. Acontecimientos * 1 de enero - El dólar entra en circulación en El Salvador. * 2 de enero **Sila M. Calderón juramenta como primera Gobernadora de Puerto Rico. **Estadounidenses presentan el primer primate modificado genéticamente. * 13 de enero **50.000 personas acuden en Vitoria a la manifestación convocada por la Iglesia vasca contra el terrorismo de ETA. **Un terremoto en El Salvador de 7,6 grados en la escala de Richter produce cerca de 1.150 muertos y pérdidas económicas calculas en tres mil millones de dólares. *15 de enero - Inicio oficial de Wikipedia *20 de enero - Toma de posesión de George W. Bush como presidente de Estados Unidos. *26 de enero - Un terremoto de 7,9 grados en la escala de Richter asola el estado indio de Guyarat. Mueren 20.000 personas y 200.000 resultan heridas. *5 de febrero - Las compañías eléctricas Endesa e Iberdrola anuncian la ruptura del proceso de fusión, iniciado en el mes de octubre de 2000. *6 de febrero - El líder del Likud, Ariel Sharon, derrota con autoridad al laborista Ehud Barak y se convierte en primer ministro de Israel. *7 de febrero **El presidente ecuatoriano Gustavo Noboa y Antonio Vargas, líder de la Confederación Nacional de Indígenas de Ecuador (Conaie), firman un acuerdo. **El líder ultraconservador del Likud, Ariel Sharon, es investido primer ministro de Israel con el apoyo de 73 de los 120 diputados del Congreso. *10 de febrero - Un submarino nuclear estadounidense hunde por error un buque escuela japonés. *11 de febrero - ** El análisis del genoma confirma que el ser humano tiene poco más de 30.000 genes. ** En España siete técnicos de la Compañía Lírica fallecen en un accidente de tráfico. * 13 de febrero: **Un segundo terremoto en El Salvador de 6,1 grados en la escala de Richter añade 350 muertos y más pérdidas económicas al terremoto ocurrido justo un mes antes. **Javier Bardem se convierte en el primer actor español candidato a los premios Óscar por su interpretación en el filme de Julian Schnabel Antes que anochezca. *14 de febrero **El club peruano de fútbol Alianza Lima cumple 100 años de vida institucional. **Ocho ciudadanos israelíes, siete de ellos militares, mueren al ser arrollados por un autobús manejado por un conductor palestino, en un atentado reivindicado por el movimiento integrista islámico Hamas. *16 de febrero - La aviación estadounidense bombardea Bagdad, la capital iraquí. *17 de febrero - El esquiador español de origen alemán Johann Mühlegg logra la medalla de plata en la prueba de fondo de 20 kilómetros de los Campeonatos del Mundo de esquí nórdico disputados en Lahti, lo que supone el primer podio de la historia española en esta competición. *18 de febrero **El agente del FBI Robert Hanssen es arrestado bajo cargos de haber espiado para Rusia durante 15 años. **EE.UU.: Dale Earnhardt muere en la última vuelta del Daytona 500. **2001 Intimidad, la producción francesa del director Patrice Chérau consigue el Oso de Oro de la LI edición del Festival de Cine de Berlín. *22 de febrero - José Ángel Santos y Josu Leonet, empleados de la empresa Elektra, fallecen en San Sebastián en un atentado con coche bomba perpetrado por ETA. *1 de marzo - Afganistán: los talibanes destruyen las estatuas milenarias de Buda. *22 de marzo - El presidente macedonio, Boris Trajkovski, anuncia el objetivo de su Gobierno de "neutralizar y eliminar a los extremistas albaneses" que, semanas atrás, habían iniciado una ofensiva contra el ejército del país y amenazaban con desatar un nuevo conflicto bélico en los Balcanes *23 de marzo - La estación espacial rusa Mir reingresa a la atmósfera terrestre y se desintegra antes de tocar la superficie terrestre. *1 de abril **Se celebran en Holanda los primeros matrimonios homosexuales con plenos derechos de todo el mundo. **Slobodan Milosevic ingresa en prisión acusado de malversación de fondos. *2 de abril - El ejército israelí atenta contra Mohamed Abdel Al, destacado dirigente del movimiento fundamentalista de la Yihad islámica. *7 de abril - El Partido de Acción Socialista (PASOC) acuerda en su Congreso Federal abandonar el seno de Izquierda Unida. *11 de abril - En un histórico partido la selección de fútbol de Australia golea por 31-0 a Samoa Americana. *12 de mayo - Se celebra en el Parken Stadium de Copenhague la 46º Edición del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión, ganando Estonia. *20 de mayo - Inicio de Wikipedia en español. *14 de junio nace la Organización de Cooperación de Shanghai, organización intergubernamental fundada por los líderes de la República Popular China, Rusia, Kazajistán, Kirguistán, Tayikistán y Uzbekistán, países que, con la excepción de Uzbekistán, habían sido previemente conocidos como los Cinco de Shanghai. *16 de junio - Se reabre la Torre de Pisa después de diez años de trabajo. *18 de junio - El partido del ex-rey Simeón gana las elecciones legislativas en Bulgaria *20 de julio - En las protestas por la cumbre del G-8 muere asesinado Carlo Giuliani. *28 de julio - Alejandro Toledo Manrique se convierte en Presidente de la República del Perú. *1 de agosto - Se empieza a retirar de las gasolineras la Gasolina Super, la única con plomo. *10 de agosto - El transbordador espacial Discovery parte de Cabo Cañaveral rumbo a la Estación Espacial Internacional (ISS) con la tercera tripulación permanente. *14 de agosto - Un avión experimental de la NASA, alimentado por energía solar, bate el récord mundial de altura de vuelo. *16 de agosto **Emilio Botín se convierte en presidente único del Banco Santander. **Es detenido en Madrid el narcotraficante gallego Sito Miñanco. *27 de agosto - El congreso peruano aprueba levantar la inmunidad constitucional del ex presidente Alberto Fujimori con el fin de acusarlo formalmente de crímenes de lesa humanidad. *11 de septiembre **Atentados simultáneos contra las Torres Gemelas en Nueva York y el El Pentágono en Washington DC. Perpetrados aparentemente por extremistas islámicos pertenecientes a la red Al Qaeda, cuyo líder Osama bin Laden, se atribuyó la autoría de los ataques. **La Asamblea de la OEA aprueba la Carta Democrática Interamericana *14 de septiembre - Se celebra en Lima los 350 Años de la devoción al Señor de los Milagros. *7 de octubre **Empieza la invasión de Afganistán por parte de Estados Unidos y sus aliados. **Ecuador clasifica por primera vez a una fase mundial de la copa del mundo de fútbol, tras empatar con la selección de Uruguay a 1 gol por bando, en el estadio olímpico Atahualpa de Quito. *9 de noviembre - Se inagura el Kodak theatre. *12 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: un avión Airbus A300 de la American Airlines se estrella en el distrito de Belle Harbor, en el barrio neoyorquino de Queens:mueren 260 personas. (Véase vuelo 587 de American Airlines) *10 de diciembre Paro de Empresarios en Protesta por las 49 leyes habilitantes en Venezuela *14 de diciembre - El príncipe Felipe de Borbón anuncia el fin de su "relación personal" con Eva Sannum. *19 de diciembre - Saqueos a tiendas y supermercados en Argentina y Estado de Sitio en todo el país. Renuncia el ministro de economía de Argentina Domingo Cavallo *20 de diciembre - A raíz de los saqueos del día anterior y las protestas durante casi toda la jornada con represión policial y alrededor de 20 manifestantes muertos, renuncia el Presidente de Argentina Fernando de la Rúa *22 de diciembre - El marido de la Infanta Doña Elena de Borbón y Grecia, Jaime de Marichalar sufre un infarto cerebral grave por la obstrucción de la arteria celebral media. *23 de diciembre - Asume Adolfo Rodríguez Saá como Presidente provisional de la República Argentina. **Los acuerdos de paz entre el Gobierno y la guerrilla separatista permiten la aprobación de la Constitución de Comoras. *29 de diciembre - Gigantesco incendio en Mesa Redonda en Lima, Perú. Murieron más de 600 personas *30 de diciembre - Renuncia el Presidente provisional de Argentina, Adolfo Rodríguez Saá. El cargo recae en el Presidente de la Cámara de Diputados, Eduardo Camaño. Nacimientos Fallecimientos *16 de enero - Laurent-Désiré Kabila, presidente de la República Democrática del Congo (1997-2001). (n. 1939). ... 62 años. *19 de enero - Alberto Gallardo, futbolista peruano. *27 de enero - María José de Bélgica, reina consorte de Italia. (n. 1906). ... 95 años. *4 de febrero - Iannis Xenakis, compositor y arquitecto griego. (n. 1922). ... 79 años. *18 de febrero - Balthus, artista polaco/francés. (n. 1908). ... 93 años. *19 de febrero - Stanley Kramer, director y productor estadounidense. (n. 1913). ... 88 años. *24 de febrero - Claude Shannon, ingeniero y matemático estadounidense. (n. 1916). ... 85 años. *26 de febrero - Arturo Uslar Pietri, escritor venezolano. (n. 1906). ... 95 años. *10 de marzo - Michael Woodruff, cirujano inglés. (n. 1911). ... 89 años. *22 de marzo - William Hanna, animador estadounidense, cofundador del estudio de animación Hanna-Barbera. (n. 1910). ... 91 años. *10 de abril - Rafael Alvarado Ballester, científico español. (n. 1924). ... 77 años. *15 de abril - Joey Ramone, músico estadounidense, The Ramones. (n. 1951). ... 50 años. *25 de abril - Michele Alboreto, expiloto italiano. (n. 1956). ... 45 años. *28 de abril - Germán Sopeña, periodista y escritor argentino. (n. 1946) ... 55 años. *8 de mayo - Jorge Lardé y Larín, historiador salvadoreño. (n. 1920). ... 81 años. *12 de mayo - Perry Como, cantante estadounidense. (n. 1912). ... 89 años. *20 de mayo - Antonio Asensio Pizarro, periodista español. (n. 1947). ... 54 años. *20 de mayo - Renato Carosone, cantautor italiano. (n. 1920). ... 81 años. *24 de mayo - Francisco Javier González Urruticoechea, futbolista español. (n. 1951). ... 49 años. *26 de mayo - Vittorio Brambilla, piloto italiano. (n. 1937). ...63 años. *28 de mayo - Francisco Varela, biólogo y filósofo chileno. (n. 1946). ... 55 años. *1 de junio - Violeta Correa, primera dama del Perú. (n. 1927). ... 74 años. *3 de junio - Anthony Quinn, actor mexicano-estadounidense. (n. 1915). ... 86 años. *4 de junio - Dipendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev, rey de Nepal. (n. 1971). ... 30 años. *6 de junio - Pedro Laín Entralgo, humanista español. (n. 1908). ...93 años. *11 de junio - Timothy McVeigh, terrorista estadounidense. (n. 1968). ... 33 años. *14 de junio - Ramón Mendezona Roldán, periodista español. (n. 1913). ... 88 años. *21 de junio - John Lee Hooker, cantante y guitarrista de blues estadounidense. (n. 1917). ... 84 años. *27 de junio - Jack Lemmon, actor y director de cine estadounidense. (n. 1925). ... 76 años. *29 de junio - Melitón Barba, escritor salvadoreño. (n. 1925). ... 76 años. *14 de julio - Miguel Gila, humorista español. (n. 1919). ... 82 años. *20 de julio - Carlo Giuliani, activista del movimiento antiglobalización italiano. (n. 1978). ... 23 años. *22 de julio - Indro Montanelli, escritor y periodista italiano. *30 de julio - Nena Coronil, bailarina y maestra de ballet venezolana. *6 de agosto - Jorge Amado, escritor brasileño. (n. 1912). ... 89 años. *13 de agosto - Manuel Alvar, filólogo español. (n. 1923). ... 78 años. *20 de agosto - Sir Fred Hoyle, astrofísico y escritor británico. (n. 1915). ... 86 años. *25 de agosto - Ken Tyrrell, piloto e ingeniero británico. (n. 1924). ...77 años. *28 de agosto - Juan Muñoz, escultor español. (n. 1953). ... 48 años. *29 de agosto - Francisco Rabal, actor español. (n. 1926). ... 75 años. *2 de septiembre - Christiaan Barnard, cirujano sudafricano, primero en realizar un trasplante de corazón. (n. 1922). ... 79 años. *3 de septiembre - Thuy Trang, la primera Yellow Power Ranger. (n. 1973). ... 27 años. *20 de septiembre - Marcos Pérez Jiménez, militar y político venezolano. (n. 1914). ... 87 años. *22 de septiembre - Isaac Stern, violinista ucraniano. (n. 1920). ... 81 años. * 9 de octubre - Herbert Ross, director de cine estadounidense. (n.1927). ... 74 años. *1 de noviembre - Juan Bosch, presidente de la República Dominicana. (n. 1909). ... 92 años. *9 de noviembre - Giovanni Leone, político, 6º Presidente de Italia (1971–1978). (n. 1908). ... 93 años. *24 de noviembre - La cantante Melanie Thornton que conformaba el dúo La Bouche fallece en un accidente aéreo (1967–2001). ...36 años, *29 de noviembre - George Harrison, músico británico, The Beatles. (n. 1943). ... 58 años. *13 de diciembre - Chuck Schuldiner, músico estadounidense, Death. (n. 1967). ... 34 años. *14 de diciembre - W. G. Sebald, escritor alemán. (n. 1944). ... 57 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Fernando Marías obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El Niño de los Coroneles. * 19 de junio: se pública American Gods. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: Con ánimo de ofender (recopilación de artículos). * Dan Brown: La conspiración (Deception Point). Ciencia y tecnología *Tony Fadell en conjunto con Apple Computer Inc. lanza a la venta el iPod. *Windows lanza el sistema operativo Microsoft Windows XP. Astronáutica *12 de julio: lanzamiento del satélite de comunicaciones experimental europeo Artemis. *8 de agosto: lanzamiento de la sonda Génesis estadounidense con la misión de estudiar el viento solar. *18 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite comercial de teledetección QuickBird. *22 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite alemán de observación terrestre BIRD. Internet *Creación de Wikipedia. *Creación de Managerzone. Managerzone se encuentra operando actualmente en Karlskrona Consolas y VideoJuegos *Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola portátil la Game Boy Advance. *Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola de mesa, la Nintendo Game Cube. *Microsoft saca a la venta en Estados Unidos su primera consola, Xbox. Fue lanzada también en 2002 en Europa y Japón. *Microsoft en asociación con Bungie estrena Halo: Combat Evolved para el Xbox. *Capcom lanza al mercado Devil May Cry Deporte Baloncesto *'Euroliga': Maccabi Tel Aviv. *'Copa Korac': Campeón Unicaja Málaga. *'ACB': Campeón el F.C. Barcelona. *'NBA': Los Ángeles Lakers. *'Eurobasket': Yugoslavia. Fútbol *'Copa América': Colombia, campeona. *'Copa Intercontinental': Bayern Munich, campeón. *'Liga de Campeones' (Champions League): El Bayern Munich se proclama campeón al derrotar al Valencia en la tanda de penaltis. *'Copa de la UEFA': El Liverpool FC inglés gana la Copa de la UEFA al derrotar al Deportivo Alavés de Vitoria (España) en la final disputada en Dortmund (Alemania), por 5-4, con gol de oro en la prórroga. *'Supercopa de Europa' : Galatasaray (Turquía), campeón. *'Copa Libertadores de América': Boca Juniors, campeón, al derrotar en la final al Cruz Azul (México 1-0. *'Copa Mercosur': San Lorenzo de Almagro campeón, al derrotar al Flamengo. *'Liga española de fútbol': Real Madrid, campeón. *'Liga Inglesa': Manchester United, campeón. *'Liga Italiana': AS Roma, campeón. *'Liga Alemana': Bayern Munich, campeón. *'Liga de Brasil': Vasco de Gama, campeón. *'Liga Argentina': **'Clausura': San Lorenzo de Almagro. **'Apertura': Racing Club. *'Liga chilena': Santiago Wanderers, campeón. *'Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol': Nacional , campeón. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali, campeón. *'Liga Peruana de Fútbol': Alianza Lima, campeón. *'Liga mexicana': Club Santos Laguna, campeón. *'Balón de Oro': El inglés Michael Owen, proclamado mejor futbolista del mundo del año 2001, según la revista France Football. *'Mundial Sub-20': Argentina campeón, triunfando ante Ghana por 3-0 en la final, disputada en el estadio del Club Atlético Vélez Sársfield. Balonmano *'Copa de Europa de Balonmano': SC Magdeburg(Alemania), campeón. *'Recopa de Europa de Balonmano': CB Ciudad Real(España), campeón. *'Copa EHF': THW Kiel, campeón. *'Liga ASOBAL'(España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Atletismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo': En el mes de agosto se celebra la octava edición en Edmonton (Canadá). Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Andre Agassi a Arnaud Clément. Mujeres: Jennifer Capriati a Martina Hingis. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Gustavo Kuerten a Àlex Corretja. Mujeres: Jennifer Capriati a Kim Clijsters. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Goran Ivanišević a Patrick Rafter. Mujeres: Venus Williams a Justine Henin. *'US Open': Hombres: Lleyton Hewitt a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Venus Williams a Serena Williams. *'Masters': Campeones Lleyton Hewitt (hombres) y Serena Williams (mujeres). *'Copa Davis': Francia, campeona. *'Copa Federación': Bélgica, campeona. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos': Refief Goosen, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': David Duval, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': David Toms, campeón. *'PGA Gran Slam de Golf': Tiger Woods, campeón. Automovilismo *'Fórmula Uno': Michael Schumacher conquista su quinto título de campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys': Richard Burns, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Jutta Kleinschmidt (Alemania), campeona. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'500 cc': Valentino Rossi, campeón. **'250 cc': Daijiro Katoh, campeón. **'125 cc': Manuel Poggiali, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Fabrizio Meoni, (Italia), campeón. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Lance Armstrong gana su tercer Tour de Francia consecutivo. *'Vuelta a España': Ángel Casero se proclama vencedor. *'Giro de Italia': Gilberto Simoni, italiano, ganador. *'Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo': Óscar Freire (España), campeón. Otros deportes *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. Cine Estrenos * 19 de enero - Donnie Darko de Richard Kelly * 31 de enero - Tomás está enamorado de Pierre-Paul Renders. * 21 de abril - Shin Chan: ¡Los adultos contraatacan! de Keiichi Hara. * 18 de mayo - Shrek de Andrew Adamson y Vicky Jenson. * 15 de junio - El Único de James Wong * 15 de junio - Atlantis: El imperio perdido de John Musker y Ron Clements. * 15 de junio - 13 Fantasmas * 16 de junio - Ghost World de Terry Zwigoff y John Malkovich * 13 de julio - Bully de Larry Clark. * 2 de agosto - El planeta de los simios de Tim Burton. * 7 de septiembre - Los otros de Alejandro Amenábar. * 21 de octubre - En busca de un beso salvaje de Eric Bross. * 2 de noviembre - Monstruos S.A. de Peter Docter. * 16 de noviembre - Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal de Chris Columbus. * 19 de diciembre - El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo de Peter Jackson Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos *Nacen los Premios Godoy concedidos a las peores películas españolas del año. Música Lanzamientos *Avenged Sevenfold - Sounding the Seventh Trumpet *ABBA - The Definitive Collection *Aerosmith- Just Push Play *Alejandro Sanz - MTV Unplugged *Alice in Chains - Greatest Hits *Ana Belén - Peces de ciudad *A-Teens - Teen Spirit *Ana Torroja - Ana Torroja (álbum) *Babasónicos - Jessico *Backyard Babies - Making Enemies Is Good *Backstreet Boys - "Greast Hits - Chapter one" *Bandana - Bandana *Bee Gees - This Is Where I Came In *Bjork - Vespertine *Blink-182 - Take off your pants and jacket *Blondie - Reedición de Blondie, Plastic Letters, Parallel Lines, Eat to The Beat, AutoAmerican y The Hunter. *Bob Dylan - Love & Theft *Bobby Pulido - Siempre Estoy Pensando en ti *Bon Jovi - One Wild Night *Bow Wow - Doggy Bag *Britney Spears - Britney *Benny - Todo o Nada *Café Chorale - Al grano *Celia Cruz - La Negra tiene Tumbao *Chayanne - Simplemente *Cher - Living Proof *Collective Soul - 7even Year Itch *Daddy Yankee - EL Cártel II *Daft Punk - Discovery *Depeche Mode- Exciter *Desorden Público - Todos sus éxitos (Recopilación) *Diskoteka Avariya - Заколебал ты! *Diskoteka Avariya - Яйца *Diskoteka Avariya - Маньяки *Do As Infinity - Deep Forest (19 de septiembre) *Dover - I was dead for seven weeks in the city of angels *Do As Infinity - New World (21 de febrero) *Drowning Pool - Sinner *Edith Márquez - Extravíate *El Gran Combo - Nuevo Milenio - El Mismo Sabor *Elvis Presley - Dixieland Rocks *Elvis Presley - It's Midnight *Elvis Presley - Memphis Sessions *Elvis Presley - Silver Screen Stereo *Enrique Bunbury - Maxi-singles de Pequeño *Enrique Iglesias - Escape *Erick Rubín - Quadrasónico *Erick Sermon - Music (25 de septiembre) *Fear Factory - Digimortal *Faithless - Outrospective *Faithless - Back to Mine *Gorillaz - Gorillaz *Green Day - International Superhits! *Hablando en Plata - A sangre fría *HIM - Deep Shadows & Brilliant Highlights *Intoxicados - ¡Buen dia! *Jamiroquai - A Funk Odyssey *Jeans - Cuatro para las cuatro *Jennifer López - J.Lo *Kylie Minogue - Fever *Lacrimosa - Fassade *Laïs & Gabriel Yacub - Le grand vent *Laïs - Dorothea ltd. ed. (12 de octubre) *LAPM - Buscando Problemas *Limp Bizkit - New Old Songs *Los Bunkers - Los Bunkers *Los Piratas - Ultrasónica+Sesiones Perdidas *Los Tigres del Norte - Uniendo Fronteras *Los Chichos - Ladrón de amores *Madonna - GHV2 *Mandy Moore- "Mandy Moore" *Manolo García - Nunca el tiempo es perdido *Mariah Carey - Glitter *Mariah Carey - Greatest Hits *Megadeth - The World Needs a Hero *Lacrimosa - Fassade *Michael Jackson - Invincible *Mœnia - Le Modulor *Muse - Origin Of Symmetry *Nacho Cano - Nacho Cano *N-Sync - Celebrity *Nelly Furtado - Whoa Nelly! *Oomph! - Ego *Orquesta Salserín - Impregnado de Tí *Ozzy Osbourne - Down to Earth *Paulina Rubio - Top hits *Paulina Rubio - I'm So in Love *Pedro Guerra - Ofrenda *Radiohead - Amnesiac *Rammstein - Mutter *Rosendo - Canciones para normales y mero dementes *Ryan Cabrera - Elm St. *Shakira - Laundry Service *Simple Minds - Neon Lights *Sin Bandera - Sin Bandera *Siniestro Total - La edad de oro del pop español *Slayer - God Hates Us All *Slipknot - Iowa *Soulja Slim - Streets Made Me (7 de agosto) *Sr. Chinarro - La primera ópera envasada al vacío *Sr. Chinarro - Despídete del lago *Staind - "Break the Cycle" *Stephen Malkmus - Stephen Malkmus *System Of A Down - Toxicity *t.A.T.u. - 200 По Встречной *Tarkan - Karma *Tierra Santa - Cuando la Tierra toca el Cielo *Tiësto - In my Memory *The Cranberries - "Wake up and Smell the Coffee" *The Rasmus - Into *Thalía - Thalía con Banda: Grandes Éxitos *Tom Waits - Used Songs *Violadores del Verso - Vicios y Virtudes *Violadores del Verso + Kase O - Mierda *Weezer - The Green Album *Westlife - World of our Own *Zucchero - Shake Televisión Premio Nobel *Física - Eric A. Cornell, Wolfgang Ketterle y Carl E. Wieman *Química - K. Barry Sharpless, William S. Knowles y Ryoji Noyor. *Medicina - Leland H. Hartwell, R. Timothy Hunt y Paul M. Nurse. *Literatura - Vidiadhar Surajprasad Naipaul. *Paz - Organización de las Naciones Unidas y Kofi Annan. *Economía- George A. Akerlof, A. Michael Spence y Joseph E. Stiglitz. Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Krzysztof Penderecki. *Ciencias Sociales - El Colegio de México A. C. y Juan Iglesias Santos. *Comunicación y Humanidades - George Steiner *Concordia - Red Mundial de Reservas de la Biosfera *Cooperación Internacional - Estación Espacial Internacional *Deportes - Manuel Estiarte *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Craig Venter, Francis Collins, John Sulston, Hamilton Smith y Jean Weissenbach *Letras - Doris Lessing Premio Cervantes *Álvaro Mutis Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 2000 Categoría:Años